100 Chipmunks on a wall
by Aleria14
Summary: Simon tries to get his brothers to rehearse but Alvin has other plans. He won't rest until Simon gives up so he can go and goof off. A oneshot, but there may be more to come if people are interested. Please give it a chance if you like a good laugh ;
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is my first AATC fanfic, but I have been meaning to write one for a while. Depending on the number of views I get, I may choose to do more oneshots after this one. However, I'm still uncertain -shrugs-**

**Anyway, the inspiration for this one was from my sister and this actually did happen, people. I'm represented as Simon, my sister is Alvin and my bro is Theodore and one night my sister got bored and- well, you'll see for yourself. **

**Even though this really did happen, I rearanged stuff around, made the chipmunks more like their presonalities etc.**

**Diclaimer: I don't own Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Dave or any of the songs in this chapter ;)**

**I hope you like it ;)**

"Are we going to practise for our next show, or not?" Simon asked irritably.

"Hmm," Alvin said as he put a finger to his lips in thought. "I think _not._"

The three brothers were sitting on their beds in their room and Simon had just suggested that they should rehearse.

Alvin flopped back onto his bed and stared at the ceiling as if he believed it to be more interesting than anything else around him. "We'll do it later, Simon."

"The shows _tomorrow, _Alvin," Simon interrupted, folding his arms across his chest.

"And your point is?" Alvin asked, turning his head so he could see his slightly irritated brother.

"My point is that if we don't at least practise the song for tomorrow we're going to humiliate ourselves."

"No way," Alvin said as if the idea was impossible. "I'm _way _too awesome to do that."

Simon moaned and rolled his eyes in annoyance. Nowadays there was no convincing Alvin to do anything that involved 'work' of any kind (not that it had been any easier before).

"Maybe we should rehearse, Alvin," Theodore said from his sitting position on his bed. "I mean, I want to do well tomorrow."

Alvin simply shrugged and began to stare at the ceiling again.

There was silence for a few minutes between the three brothers before Alvin broke it.

"_One little, two little, three little Indians,_

_Four little, five little, six little Indians,_

_Seven little, eight little, nine little Indians, _

_Ten little Indian boys."_

Alvin paused for a few seconds upon noticing that Simon was glaring harshly at him. However, this seemed to only provoke him, so he continued.

"_Ten little, nine little, eight little chipmunks,_

_Seven little, six little, five little chipmunks,_

_Four little, three little, two little chipmunks,_

_One little chipmunk boy._

_And Alvin is awesome!_

"There, we're done practising so let's go," Alvin finished, making his way over to the door, but Simon jumped up off his bed and stood in front of him.

"Please take this seriously, Alvin."

Alvin only blinked and fiddled with his cap, trying to find the fastest way out of the room.

"Alvin," Simon warned, tapping his foot. Simon was usually the patient and reasonable one of the group, but his brother had never been so difficult before and Simon had had a _long_ day. "Just come and rehearse with us."

Alvin thought this over for a minute, biting his lip and tugging at his shirt. Suddenly, a brilliant idea hit him.

"Okay, but only after I finish singing one song."

Simon pushed his glasses up his nose as he sighed. After seeing nothing wrong with his request decided to let him sing a song as a warm up.

"Alright, but make it quick."

Alvin smiled as he hurried over to his bed and lay back down on the mattress. His two brothers looked at him expectantly and waited for him to begin the song.

"_100 chipmunks sitting on a wall, 100 chipmunks on a wall, you take one down and pass it around, 99 chipmunks sitting on a wall. 99 chipmunks sitting on a wall, 99 chipmunks on a wall, you take one down and pass it around, 98 chipmunks sitting on a wall. 98 chipmunks sitting on a wall..."_

As Alvin made a start on the third verse, Simon walked over and sat down next to Theodore.

"You know, I think that I may have made a fatal error by agreeing to his suggestion," Simon said over the top of Alvin's singing.

"It's okay, Simon," Theodore said, trying to comfort his brother. "I'm sure that he'll get sick of it eventually..."

_...15 minutes later..._

"_27 chipmunks sitting on a wall, 27 chipmunks on a wall, you take one down and pass it around, 26 chipmunks sitting on a wall..."_

Upon reaching 80 chipmunks, Simon and Theodore took out a packet of cards and began playing go fish.

Upon reaching 65 chipmunks, they had given up their game.

Upon reaching 50 chipmunks, and realising that his brother wasn't going to stop, Theodore took out his coloring book and began working on a new picture.

Upon reaching 40 chipmunks, Simon had taken out one of his favourite books – How to deal with Stress – which he took out whenever Alvin was annoying him too much (which seemed to be occurring more and more frequently).

However, when Alvin began the 75th verse of the song (25 chipmunks), Simon had closed the book with a loud thud, causing Alvin to only halt for a few seconds before continuing with the song. Simon then proceeded to glare at his older brothers' smirking face.

"_Ten chipmunks sitting on a wall, ten chipmunks on a wall..."_

Eventually, Theodore looked up from his coloring book and after finally realising that Simon may jump up and kill Alvin any minute, he got up and sat down next to him on his blue sheets.

"Nine chipmunks left," Simon said between clenched teeth.

Theodore looked up at his brother and was shocked to see that he was really losing his temper. Normally Simon was very patient with Alvin, but after the day that he had Theodore was surprised that he had made it this long without blowing up at someone.

"The song's almost over, Simon. Then we can rehearse."

"Yes, I know. However, I am afraid that Alvin may continue into the negative numbers. And although it is completely impossible to have _-1_ chipmunks sitting on a wall, it looks like Alvin would somehow _find _a way to prove the laws of physics wrong so he could continue with that song," Simon said angrily, clearly out of patience.

"_1 chipmunk sitting on a wall, 1 chipmunk on a wall, you take it down and pass it around, no chipmunks sitting on a wall."_

Silence.

Simon and Theodore looked over at their older brother who was _silently_ lying on the bed and looking at the ceiling once more.

Simon let out a long sigh of relief. He knew that he was at his wits end and if Alvin had kept going, he would have definitely exploded.

"Okay, Alvin, now let's go and rehearse-"

"_100 chipettes sitting on a wall, 100 chipettes on a wall, you take one down and pass it around-"_

"ALVIN!" Simon shouted, completely losing his cool.

"Yes, Simon?" Alvin asked, nonchalantly.

"How long does this song go for?"

"Well," Alvin said as he began to count on his fingers. "I've just done chipmunks, next is the chipettes, then Dave's, Miss Millers, Alvin's, Simon's, Theodore's, Brittany's, Jeanette's, Eleanor's, Cookie Chomper III-"

"That's it!" Simon exclaimed before getting up and storming out of the room.

"What now?" Theodore asked innocently, looking out the door to see if Simon was going to come back.

Alvin looked at his younger brother, at the door, then back Theodore before shrugging and lying back down on the bed.

"_99 chipettes sitting on a wall, 99 chipettes on a wall..."_

+-+-+

"_88 chipettes sitting on a wall, 88 chipettes on a wall-"_

"AAAAALLLLLVVVVIIIIINNNNNN!" Came Dave's shout from down the hall.

"That's my cue," Alvin said as he and Theodore looked expectantly at a very angry Dave.

"Yes, Dave?" Alvin asked almost innocently if it weren't for the slight cheekiness in his smile.

Dave stormed across the room and grabbed his sons' wrist, dragging him towards the door.

"Come on Theodore," Dave added kindly over his shoulder as he led Alvin out of the room.

"Please hold while we have our intervention," Alvin said to an invisible audience. "And, don't worry, there will be more of Alvin and the 100 chipettes after the break!"

And with that, the three of them left the room.

**And there you go. Do any of you want to know what happened to Simon that day? Well, tell me in the review if you're interested. I may decide to, and, of course, there will be a lot of mayhem in the chapter, so we see how we go**

**Please review, I've been unsure about this for a while**

**-Bell**


	2. Chapter 2: Simon's worst day ever

**Hey people! I am really surprised that I got reviews :D:D:D:D:D:D Thanks!!!**

**Anyway, I spent all last night working on this - Simon's worst day ever. And most of it was Alvin's fault.**

**Then, after this chapter (which I consider a prequal to the last chapter) and then, there will be another chapter which will be the sequal to this chapter so, in short, every chapter in this story is out of order!!!! -facepalm- So, hopefully you will understand it.**

**Enjoy the chapter, sorry about the out-of-orderness**

Simon woke up to the sound of his alarm clock buzzing madly.

"Turn it off!" Alvin muttered from somewhere next to him.

"I'm up!" Theodore said cheerfully as he jumped enthusiastically out of bed and began to make his bed without complaint.

Simon smiled at his younger brother as he too sat up and rubbed his eyes before reaching for the nightstand and picking up his glasses.

"Simon, it is not that hard to press a button on the alarm clock and TURN IT OFF!" Alvin shouted as he put a pillow over his head and rolled over.

Simon sighed. "Why don't you do it Alvin?"

"Okay," he mumbled as he took the pillow off his head and threw it at the clock, knocking it off the nightstand and onto this ground. This only caused the clock to buzz even louder.

"Alvin!" Simon said in annoyance as he got up quickly and walked over to the alarm clock. "All you need to do is WHOA-"

Simon landed on the floor with a loud thud and blinked a couple of times.

"Whoops, I guess that I forgot to put my skateboard away again," Alvin said as he picked it out from underneath Simon's feet and scratched his head sheepishly.

"Yes, Alvin, I guess you did," Simon said irritably as he knelt up and turned the clock off to cease the buzzing.

"Are you alright, Simon?" Theodore asked as he helped him to his feet.

"Yes, I'm okay Theodore. Thank you."

"Who's up for breakfast?" Alvin asked his brothers, trying to change the subject.

"Me!" Theodore shouted excitedly before running out the door.

"Are you really alright Simon?" Alvin asked, probably hoping that he hadn't caused so much damage to his brother that he'd tell Dave.

"Apart from the fact that I now have a major headache and a bruise on my back, I'm _fine _Alvin, just peachy."

"Oh, good then," Alvin said with a smile as he made his way down the hallway.

Simon moaned; this was going to be a long day.

+-+-+

"Alright fella's, the chipettes will be here any minute so here are your lunches and go get your bags before they get here," Dave said quickly as he handed them three different paper bags with food and extra money inside for anything else they wanted from the cafeteria.

"Thanks Dave," they all said with various levels of enthusiasm before picking up their bags from the hallway.

Then the doorbell rang.

"Oh, that will be them. Go on," Dave said as he hurried them to the door.

Dave was like this every morning, but for some reason he was more determined to get them out of the house today than other mornings, Simon noticed.

"Hi Alvin."

"Hi Simon."

"Hi Theodore." The three chipettes managed to get out at the exact same time like they did every morning.

"Hi," the three boys said before the six of them began walking together.

After a few minutes of solid conversation, there was a comfortable silence between them until Jeanette broke it.

"You've been unusually quiet, Simon. Are you okay?"

Simon looked up the curious chipette and attempted a smile at her kindness. "I'm fine, Jeanette. I just have this irritating headache that won't go away."

"Oh, you mean, Alvin?" Brittany interrupted, making Alvin scowl.

"No, Brittany. I was being literal."

"Fine then, you now have _two _major headaches to deal with."

"Like you have a right to talk," Alvin shot back. "At least I can shut up for more than two seconds."

Brittany gasped. "Well you are the most annoying person that I have ever met!"

"Why, thank you Miss Know-it-all..."

After that, Simons mind seemed to drop out of the conversation and he seemed to be thinking about nothing of importance.

_I'm really not myself today,_ he thought as he sighed and looked around him feeling slightly bewildered. _Maybe it's the headache. Hopefully it will go away soon and I'll feel better._

"Simon, watch out!" Jeanette shouted, but before Simon had time to comprehend what was going on, he had tripped over a large crack in the footpath and landed with a thump on the ground for the second time that day.

"Ow," he muttered angrily at his own ignorance. How could he have missed a crack in the ground that size? And, to make matters worse, his headache seemed to have increased now.

"Are you okay, Simon...?"

"Can you get up...?"

"Are you hurt...?"

Lots of different questions seemed to ring through his head as he silently got up and dusted himself off. "I'm okay," he managed to get out as he straightened up his glasses and blue top.

"You're not really having a good day today, are you?" Alvin asked as he raised his eyebrows at his younger brother.

"No, Alvin, falling over twice in one day is a good day for me," he replied sarcastically.

"Yup," Alvin said as he began to walk again. "He's obviuosly fine."

"Oh, did you do the homework last night?" Jeanette suddenly asked a few moments later, only just remembering she wanted to ask the boys, mainly Simon, for some help with one of the questions.

"It was really hard," Eleanor added, glancing at Theodore who nodded in agreement.

"Which question were you stuck on?" Simon asked over the top of an argument that Brittany and Alvin were having.

"Umm, I think that it was question seven," Jeanette said thoughtfully.

Simon swung his bag over his shoulder and took out the six sheets that were stapled together neatly as always. "Read some of this and if you don't understand I'll help you," Simon said kindly as he handed the sheets to Jeanette. However, before she could take it from him, Alvin snatched the papers from his hands.

"What are you doing Alvin?" Simon asked crossly, trying to take his homework back from his brother.

"I just want to see something, I'll give it back in a minute."

"But Jeanette wanted it first."

"I won't be long, just two seconds."

Then, without warning, Brittany walked into Alvin, Alvin fell backward and dropped the papers into a large pool of water that had formed after the rain that night.

"NO!" Simon shouted as he reached down and began picking up the floating sheets of paper.

"Oops," was all that Alvin could manage as he looked down at his brother who was desperately trying to save his work and failing miserably.

No one really knew what to say.

"Alvin..." Simon growled as he glared at his brother.

"Uh, got to go. Don't want to be late," he said before quickly hurrying off into the building.

"Don't worry, Simon. You can use my homework to help remember what you wrote," Jeanette said kind-heartedly as she patted him on the back.

"Yeah, and we'll help," Theodore offered, feeling worried for his brother who considered his grades very important.

"Thanks for the proposal everyone, but class is about to begin so..." he trailed off as he stood up and began to walk inside, dragging his feet the whole time.

+-+-+

After class had ended and it was time for break, Alvin cautiously approached his brother.

"Simon, I'm sorry that I dropped your homework in the puddle but-"

"It wasn't your fault, Alvin. It was an unfortunate accident that couldn't be helped," he interrupted.

"Oh, well, I guess that I don't need to explain my theory then."

"What was it?"

"Well, this rabid gopher crawled up my top and when it bit me with its razor sharp teeth it contaminated my blood which caused me to become a mindless zombie and -"

"Stop! I'm sorry I asked," Simon said as the two brothers turned a corner.

"Don't worry, Simon. I'm sure that your day will get better soon," Alvin said. He then patted his brother on the back, causing him to stumble forward, trip over someone's foot and fall head-first into a garbage bin.

Everyone burst into fits of laughter as the chipmunk pulled the top half of his body out of the trashcan, glared at Alvin, then stormed off down the hall.

+-+-+

At lunchtime, the five chipmunks were at their usual table and eating lunch. Without a word, Simon sat down at the table facing Brittany.

"Hi Simon, I can see that things haven't gotten much better since this morning..." Jeanette said sympathetically as she looked at Simon.

"What would give you that idea?"

"Well, you're attempting to eat your sandwich without taking the plastic wrapping off it," Jeanette said uncertainly as Simon stopped and then began to unwrap his lunch.

"Anyway, as I was saying before," Alvin interrupted, changing the subject of the conversation. "I've set up a huge prank today."

"What is it _this time, _Alvin?" Brittany asked as in an annoyed tone.

Simon picked up the milk that he had bought from the cafeteria and began to drink.

"Well, I replaced all of the milk in the cafeteria with milk that was way past its expiration date, so don't buy any milk!"

Suddenly, Simon spat out the milk that he was drinking and it splattered all over Brittany, who was directly in front of him.

"Ugh! Simon!" She screamed at the top of her lungs before standing up and swiftly turning on her heels and walking briskly towards the bathroom.

Simon then proceeded to choke on the rancid milk while Jeanette patted him on the back.

"I'd better make sure that she's okay," Eleanor said as she stood up and hastily followed her older sister into the bathroom.

"Alvin!!!" Simon shouted through his choking fit, but Alvin was too busy listening to everyone else around them choking on the milk.

+-+-+

Things didn't start getting better from there. During the next class, Simon managed to knock over the frog habitat, which caused the frogs to get out and the whole class needed to be evacuated.

In Gym, he got hit three times by a football – one of those times it was Alvin that threw it – and the rim of his glasses got bent.

+-+-+

As the boys began walking home, Simon attempted to think of something _good _that had happened today. However, the only thing that he could come up with, was that the day had just about ended.

"Hey, fellas!" Dave shouted excitedly as they walked into the room. "Guess what?"

"What is it Dave?" Theodore asked curiously as the three of them sat on the couch.

"I booked a show for you tomorrow morning!"

_And so it continues,_ Simon thought.

**Me: Poor Simon...After reading this I really wonder how Simon kept his cool for so long in the last chapter. I think that I would have snapped at Alvin....**

**But, Simon is awesome so I'm sure that he can hold out just long enough for me to finish the sequal, lol.**

**Okay, while planning this chapter, my sister and I sat down and had a discussion about what should happen to Simon. Now, My sis is reprent as Alvin and had no problems coming up with ways to torment Simon. Some of them were in fact so crazy that I had to change the ideas around until they were sane enough for me to use, haha.**

**Anyway, I thought that maybe some of you would like to view some of her insane ideas for Simon's bad day, so I wrote them down. Enjoy and please review :D:D:D**

Heather: Ooh! Ooh, I got it! Alvin puts a mouse down Simon's top!

Me: And why would he do that?

Heather: Well, Alvin would just have this spaz attack then he just picked up a mouse and threw it across the room and it happened to land in Simon's top! Then, everyone picked up a mouse and started having a mouse fight!

Me: Ooookkkkaaaayyyyyy...

Heather: Oh wait, forget the mice...

Me: -sighs in relief-

Heather: Change them into toads

Me: And then they can throw the toads across the room and then one hits the wall and goes BOOOOOOM right in Simon's face!!!!

Heather: Or, when they're walking to school Simon falls into this quicksand and he starts sinking and Alvin does nothing and walks around the quicksand. Then Theodore uses a stick to pull Simon up but he falls in too and lands on Simon making the process of sinking faster!

Me: -cracks up-

Heather: And Alvin says 'Don't worry, Simon, the day will surely get better!' Then he pats him on the back and-

Me: And he falls headfirst into a rubbish bin!

Heather:...Well, I was going to say that he brakes his glasses, but that idea is better! And it can be a bin full if rattle snakes!

Me: Okay, so his glasses fall off and then he falls into the rubbish bin!

Heather: With rattle snakes!

Me: No

Heather: What about they're eating lunch in the cafeteria and Simon is drinking out of a milk carton when Alvin says 'I'm playing this awesome prank today where I switched all the milk in the cafeteria with milk that is way past it's expiration date! So don't buy any milk.' Then Simon spits out his tainted milk all over Brittany then she starts yelling at him and this giant eagle swoops down and picks him up and drops him in detention!

Me: -laughs even harder- I don't think so-

Heather: WITH RATTLE SNAKES!

Me: You've already used rattle snakes

Heather:...Cobra's then.

Me: Uh...I'm just going to start the chapter now...

**R&R!?!??!?!?! I have a great way to end the story and if you want to know, you have to review ;)**

**-Bell**


End file.
